Lo que nunca escribí
by VincentK
Summary: La aparición de una extraña carta dirigida a Michiru y la despreocupada actitud de Haruka serán los protagonistas en este one-shot.
Como ya lo saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si.

Lo que nunca escribí.

Recomendación: Who's Thinking About You Now – Jason Mraz.

 **Academia Mugen.**

"No olviden leer el siguiente capítulo del libro. Hasta mañana", la profesora de Historia daba fin a su clase del día.

La rubia se levantó de su pupitre, se dirigió al lugar de la aguamarina y tomó el maletín de ésta, "Al fin somos libres".

Haruka y Michiru caminaban hacia la salida del salón de clases, cuando la profesora las detuvo, "Un momento joven Tenoh".

"¿Qué sucede?" la corredora se dio media vuelta. "¿Desea un autógrafo?", se burló con arrogancia.

"No me parece gracioso", la profesora se cruzó de brazos.

La violinista apretó la mano que sujetaba de la rubia, dando a entender que debía retractarse.

La corredora giró los ojos, "Le ofrezco una disculpa por mi comportamiento, sensei".

"Joven Tenoh, le recuerdo que no ha entregado las tareas del último mes", la profesora permaneció en su misma posición.

"¿QUÉ?", gritó la aguamarina al enterarse de la noticia.

"Mich, no es lo que piensas…", la rubia se apresuró a negar con las manos.

"¿Entonces? No entiendo porque no has entregado las tareas, si te he visto hacerlas en casa", la violinista esperaba una respuesta lógica.

"¿Así que ustedes dos viven juntos?", la profesora se sorprendió por el comentario de la violinista. "Bien, ya que usted es la única persona que encuentro como autoridad cercana al joven Tenoh, me tomaré la libertad de informarle que sólo ha entregado hojas en blanco", dirigió el mensaje a la aguamarina.

Los penetrantes ojos azul zafiro permanecían sobre la rubia, el semblante de la violinista era frío, "¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS MENTIDO!", se retiró a paso apresurado.

"Michiru, espera…puedo explicarlo…", la rubia siguió a la aguamarina. Salió al pasillo y se encontró con una multitud de estudiantes que caminaban en distintas direcciones, perdiéndole el rastro a su sirena, debido a que éstos bloqueaban su visión. _"Maldita sea, ¿En dónde se habrá metido?"_ , se abrió paso entre los alumnos hasta llegar a los casilleros. "Al fin", dijo al ver a lo lejos a la chica que buscaba. Vio a un chico acercarse a Kaio, "Pero, ¿Qué demonios?…". No tardó ni un segundo en aparecer al costado de la aguamarina y se cruzó de brazos, "¿Ocurre algo?".

"Tenoh", el chico se empalideció y retrocedió unos pasos. "Yo, nada…", desapareció en instantes.

"¡Haruka!", la aguamarina se molestó más.

"¿Qué?, No dije algo malo", la corredora acomodó su rubia cabellera.

"Pero tus actitudes lo dicen todo, estás celosa. Además, sólo es un compañero de la clase de pintura", la violinista abrió su casillero.

"Ja, esas son patrañas. Yo sólo quería saber si mi sirena estaba bien", la rubia metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"¿Qué es esto?", Michiru tomó un sobre que se encontraba en el interior de su casillero.

"Al parecer es una carta", respondió la corredora.

"Ya lo sé, no soy tonta", la violinista se sintió ofendida. "Yo me refiero al hecho de que una carta aparezca en mi casillero, ¿Quién haría algo así?", se quedó pensando.

"Vamos Mich, tienes muchos pretendientes", Tenoh sabía que muchos chicos rondaban a su novia.

"Pero ninguno se acercaría, todos te tienen miedo", Kaio conocía los celos de la rubia y lo amenazante que ésta podría llegar a ser, a pesar de que existía confianza en su relación.

"Bueno, alguien cree tener el coraje necesario como para retar a Haruka Tenoh", la corredora sonrió con arrogancia. "¿Por qué no la abres?", propuso.

"¿Cómo?", la aguamarina creyó haber escuchado mal.

"Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que está escrito", respondió Haruka.

Michiru optó por abrir la carta y cumplir la petición de su novia.

Señorita Kaio:

Sé que piensa que se trata de algún admirador, alguien que gusta del arte y considera su trabajo una pieza invaluable y sublime, sin embargo, no es el caso, yo me he interesado en usted por su persona.

Admito que es una chica muy hermosa y talentosa, pero, cuando la veo, es como perderme en el mar, con el intenso azul de sus ojos, esos ondulados cabellos como las olas, su blanca piel como la espuma, ese inquietante misterio que alberga en su mirada, su cautivador olor a brisa marina, además de su reservada y elegante personalidad.

Tal vez le parezca raro, pero me gustaría invitarla a cenar en el restaurante que se encuentra frente al parque Mugen. Si usted decide aceptar, la cita es a las 19hrs de este día.

Espero una reacción positiva de su parte, aún hay tanto que contar.

S. U.

"Wow, parece que este es diferente a los demás", concluyó la corredora.

"¿S. U.?", dijo para sí misma la aguamarina.

"Deberías ir", la rubia interrumpió los pensamientos de su novia.

"¿QUÉ?", Kaio estaba segura de que algo no andaba bien. "Apuesto a que lo escribiste tú, ¿Cierto?", concluyó de inmediato.

"Por supuesto que no, es obvio que no es mi letra. Yo sólo digo que no parece un mal tipo", respondió con tranquilidad la rubia. "Ahora debemos regresar a clases", tomó la mano de su enamorada.

…..

Las siguientes clases, Michiru continuó pensando en la carta, "¿Quién será S. U.?".

"Señorita Kaio, ¿Podría decirme los principales países que participaron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial?", el profesor de Geografía notó que la chica no estaba poniendo atención en la clase.

"No lo sé, sensei", respondió avergonzada la violinista.

"No es posible, si los acabo de mencionar hace unos momentos", el profesor se molestó por ser ignorado. "¿Qué está leyendo?" extendió una mano en señal de que le entregara la carta.

"Alemania, Italia, Japón, Reino Unido, Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética", una voz atrajo la atención de todos los presentes en el salón de clases.

Michiru se tranquilizó al ser salvada por su novia.

"Joven Tenoh, muy bien, aunque la pregunta no fue dirigida a usted", el profesor se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Qué más da?, Esa es la respuesta", la rubia frunció el ceño.

"No me conteste así jovencito", el maestro se puso a la defensiva.

"No me conteste así jovencito", Haruka comenzó a repetir lo que decía el profesor.

"Ya basta Tenoh", el profesor cayó en el juego de la rubia.

"Ya basta Tenoh", la corredora continuó con su plan.

"¡TENOH!, ¡A LA DIRECCIÓN!, ¡AHORA!", el maestro señaló la puerta.

"Pff, no aguanta nada", Haruka se levantó de su asiento.

"Señorita Kaio, no puedo creer que sea novia de alguien así", el profesor miró con odio a la rubia.

Haruka quedó de pie frente al maestro, "¿Cómo?, Guapo, millonario, famoso, talentoso…".

El profesor ya no pudo soportarlo más, "¡TENOH!", tomó a la rubia del brazo y la llevó a la dirección.

"Gracias Haruka", la aguamarina sonrió al ver que su enamorada se arriesgó por ella.

…..

La rubia arribaba a la oficina del director, tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y fue amenazada por el profesor de Geografía, "Tenoh, te quedarás ahí y espero no des más problemas". Luego de esas palabras, el hombre se retiró, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Haruka observó a una chica de cabellos negros que permanecía sentada en otra silla, _"Algo no anda bien con ella"_.

La chica pudo sentir que alguien la estaba viendo, por lo que decidió imitar la acción de la rubia, "¿Cómo te llamas?".

La corredora trató de disimular girando el rostro al lado contrario, "¿Quién?, ¿Yo?".

"Pues no veo a alguien más", la chica rió por la actitud de la rubia.

"Me llamo Haruka Tenoh, ¿Y tú?", la rubia respondió con cortesía.

"Soy Hotaru Tomoe", la chica le sonrió a la corredora.

"Un placer señorita Tomoe", Haruka devolvió el gesto.

En un instante, Hotaru comenzó a sentirse mal, tenía la respiración agitada y se llevó una mano al pecho.

"¿Estás bien?", Tenoh intentó auxiliar a la chica de ojos púrpura.

Un individuo de cabello blanco abrió la puerta, "Hotaru".

"Papá…", apenas pudo decir la peli-negra.

"Profesor Tomoe, iré por ayuda", la rubia buscaría al doctor de la enfermería.

"No", se apresuró a responder el hombre, "Sólo sal de aquí".

Haruka sintió un escalofrío, algo no andaba bien, así que decidió retirarse del lugar.

…..

Michiru esperaba en la entrada principal de la Academia Mugen, ésta se lanzó en un abrazo al ver a la rubia, "Gracias".

"No tienes por qué agradecer, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para salvarte", Tenoh besó a la aguamarina. "¿Entonces?, ¿Ya lo pensaste?", retomó lo de la carta.

"¿De verdad quieres que vaya?", Kaio no lograba comprender el comportamiento de su novia.

"Deberías darle una oportunidad, puede que te lleves una gran sorpresa", la rubia se encogió de hombros.

"¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a Haruka?", la violinista conocía a la corredora, sabía que esta era muy celosa como para dejarla salir con alguien más.

"Calma Mich, soy yo", Tenoh tomó el maletín de la violinista. "¿Por qué no vamos de compras?, Te compraré un vestido para que luzcas linda en tu cita", caminó hacia el estacionamiento del colegio.

" _¿Qué tramas Haruka?, ¿Cuál es tu plan?_ ", la aguamarina le siguió el paso.

…..

 **En una boutique de ropa.**

"¿Qué te parece este?", la rubia le mostraba un vestido a la aguamarina.

"Haruka, ¿Por qué insistes?", Kaio tenía la misma incógnita rondando por su cabeza.

"No lo sé, creo que algo me dice que debes ir", la corredora regresó el vestido a su lugar.

"Pero, a mí no me interesa ir", la violinista se refugiaba mirando otros vestidos.

"En la oficina del director me encontré con Hotaru, la hija del profesor Tomoe", Haruka cambió de tema de conversación.

"Ok", Michiru seguía pensando en la relación que tenía la carta con la rubia.

"Es muy rara, me daría miedo tener una hija así", la corredora recordó la extraña presencia que percibió.

"¿Se trata de alguien de mi familia?", cuestionó la aguamarina.

"¿A qué te refieres?", Haruka encontró la pregunta fuera de contexto.

"Sobre la carta, si fue escrita por algún familiar mío. Eso explicaría tanta insistencia tuya", Michiru explicó el origen de su interrogante.

"¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? Ven, vayamos a ver más vestidos", la rubia tomó de la mano a la violinista.

…..

 **Departamento de Haruka y Michiru.**

"Hiciste una buena elección", dijo la rubia mientras observaba el vestido.

"Tuve que elegir algo que valiera la pena, ya que no dejabas de insistir", Kaio se cruzó de brazos.

"No te enojes, sirena", Tenoh quedó detrás de la aguamarina y la abrazó por la cintura.

"Ya no me quieres", se atrevió a decir Michiru.

"Jamás vuelvas a decir eso", la Haruka se aferró al cuerpo de su novia. "Es sólo que ya tengo planes para hoy", confesó.

Eso no le devolvió las esperanzas a la violinista, "¿Así que por eso quieres deshacerte de mí?".

"Por supuesto que no", la rubia frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que su sirena pensara mal de ella. "Creo que es conveniente que tú también salgas hoy", se separó de la chica más pequeña, tomó su chaqueta de cuero y caminó hacia la puerta principal.

"Haruka, ¿A dónde irás?", Kaio suplicaba con la mirada, no tenía la menor duda de que la rubia le estaba mintiendo.

"Que importa. Te amo", la corredora salió del departamento.

Michiru estaba destrozada, algo le decía que Haruka estaba detrás de la carta y tramaba algo.

…..

Kaio caminaba de un lado a otro, intentaba pensar en algún compañero del colegio que tuviera las iniciales S.U. Recordaba a cada chico que ella conociera, amigos o conocidos de Tenoh, pero no obtuvo una respuesta satisfactoria. "¿Quién podrá ser?", acariciaba su barbilla.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, irrumpiendo en su búsqueda y quebrando su concentración. "Kaio, Michiru", optó por atender la llamada.

"Mich, olvidé mencionarte que una limusina pasará por ti a las 18:30 hrs. Te amo", se trataba de la rubia.

"Haruka, espera, yo…", la aguamarina deseaba preguntarle algo a su viento, desgraciadamente ya habían colgado del otro lado de la línea.

"Llegaré al fondo de todo esto, necesito saber de quién se trata", la violinista caminó en dirección al cuarto de baño, estaba decidida.

…..

 **Dos horas más tarde.**

La aguamarina se miraba frente a un espejo, estaba terminando de maquillarse. Miró el reloj que tenía a un costado, verificando el tiempo que le quedaba, "18:25 hrs". Caminó a la entrada principal y tomó su bolso, "Ya es hora".

Una lujosa limusina esperaba a las afueras del hotel. La violinista llegó al vehículo y el chofer no tardó en abrirle la puerta, "Señorita Kaio, buenas noches. Permítame decirle que se ve hermosa".

"Gracias", Michiru aceptó el halago con una sonrisa. "En dirección al…", procedía a decir el destino.

"No se preocupe señorita, sé exactamente el lugar al que debo conducir", respondió el chofer.

"Haruka le dijo, ¿Cierto?", la violinista ya se estaba desesperando, le parecía mucho control por parte de la rubia.

"Si, el joven Tenoh se veía serio, a pesar de que lo acompañaba una chica muy linda", el chofer develó parte de la verdad.

 _"Un momento, ¿Una chica?"_ , Michiru necesitaba saber más, "¿Cuándo fue contratado?".

"Hace dos días", el chofer respondía sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

La aguamarina sentía que su corazón se partía en dos, estaba completamente segura de que la rubia había planeado todo y que ésta ya tenía a otra chica.

"Bien, hemos llegado. Un placer servirle señorita Kaio", el chofer abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo.

…..

Michiru ingresó al restaurante y se acercó al hostess del sitio, "Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches señorita, ¿Cuenta con reservación?", el chico preguntó con amabilidad.

"Si", la violinista se tomó unos segundos para pensa _r, "¿Cómo saber a nombre de quién está la reservación? La carta no lo mencionaba"_. Una posible opción pasó por su cabeza, "Tenoh, Haruka".

"Adelante por favor", el hostess encontró el nombre en la base de datos. Llevó a la violinista a la mesa que le correspondía y se retiró.

La aguamarina tomó asiento en la mesa asignada, "Utilizar su propio nombre, que cínica".

Kaio ya no podía soportarlo, trataba de ser fuente, pero la realidad era otra, se sentía traicionada y completamente deprimida. No hallaba lógica en el comportamiento de la rubia, ¿Por qué decirle que la amaba si estaba con otra chica?, ¿A caso ya sólo se trataba de algo de rutina?, ¿Quizás por la misión?. Encontró fallido el plan de Tenoh, ¿En verdad pensaba que podía enamorarse de un chico al cual jamás había visto? Ella jamás podría amar a otra persona que no fuera la rubia. Le destrozaba saber que otra chica hubiera robado el corazón de su alma gemela.

"¿Por qué Haruka?, Siempre tuve la tonta idea de que tú y yo viviríamos juntas por siempre", lágrimas brotaban de los ojos azul zafiro. "Tendré que aceptar el hecho de que te he perdido, mi viento, hoy te dejo libre. Prefiero dejar que el ave emprenda el vuelo, que mantener enjaulado a un ser y condenarlo a la infelicidad, otorgándole una muerte en vida", sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se limpió el rostro.

"¿Michiru?", alguien pronunció el nombre de la chica que sufría en silencio.

"¿Haruka?", la violinista no tardó en reconocer a la persona por su voz. Observó que la rubia llevaba un elegante esmoquin.

"¿Por qué lloras? Juro que quien lo haya ocasionado lo pagará muy caro", la rubia apretó los puños.

"No finjas, ya lo sé todo", dijo Kaio resignada.

"Sabía que esto podía suceder. Sé que eres muy inteligente, pero quería darte una sorpresa…", Tenoh notó que sus planes habían sido arruinados.

"¿Sorpresa?, Que gran nombre para llamar a tu nueva conquista", reprochó la aguamarina.

"Ya me perdí ¿De qué hablas?", la rubia se confundió.

"Ya sé que me quieres dejar por otra chica, el chofer me lo dijo, que te vio con otra mujer cuando lo contrataste. Es por eso que arreglaste esta 'cita misteriosa', para que yo me enamorara de un sujeto y tú pudieras iniciar tu nueva relación", la violinista no pudo evitar volver a romper en llanto.

Haruka se levantó de su silla y fue a darle un cálido abrazo a su sirena, "Mich, creo que entendiste las cosas mal. Quería darte una sorpresa, invitarte a este restaurante sin que tú lo supieras, por eso salí de casa antes, para pasar por el esmoquin que había comprado y estar presentable en nuestra cita. Es obvio que esa carta es mía".

"Pero…tú me dijiste que no la habías escrito", Kaio recordó las palabras de la rubia.

"Porque así fue. Yo la redacté, más no la escribí, eso lo hizo la chica con la que me vio el chofer", explicó la corredora.

Michiru aún tenía una última duda, "¿Y las iniciales?".

"Sailor Uranus, S. U.", respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

La aguamarina chasqueó los dedos, "¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?".

"Mich, yo te amo con el alma entera, sólo tengo ojos para ti y mi corazón te pertenece", Haruka besó a la aguamarina. "Además, yo no dejaría que algún idiota se acercara a mi sirena, o peor aún, tuviera una cita", sacó a relucir sus celos.

"Me encantan tus celos, te amo mi viento", la violinista abrazó a la rubia, quería que ese momento fuera eterno.

"Sirena, sabes que me encantan tus abrazos, pero…la gente nos mira raro", la corredora sintió todas las miradas encima.

"Claro", Kaio soltó a Tenoh y ésta tomó asiento.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en una velada romántica. Haruka aprendió la valiosa lección de no hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas, utilizando nuevas técnicas para sorprender a Michiru. Y ésta aprendió a dejarse sorprender por la rubia y a confiar en ella.

 **NOTAS:**

Les agradezco el tiempo invertido en esta historia. Así mismo por sus comentarios, sugerencias o cualquier review xDD jeje.

Espero pronto dar inicio a una nueva historia, la cual desencadenará una pelea entre Haruka y Seiya xDD.

 **osaka:** claro que lo tomaré en cuenta, por eso he estado leyendo sobre el tema.

 **Jesseboy:** Te ofrezco una disculpa si te ofendí, solo expuse mi desagrado hacia la Historia, pero aclaro que es mera opinión personal. También lamento lo de tu abuelo, nadie merece vivir una guerra.

Saludos para todos :).


End file.
